The Hunt
by vengarl22
Summary: A new villain is rising with a dastardly plan that no one has ever seen the likes of before. But first he must take out the galaxy's only hope in preemptive first strike. Set after Into the Nexus, OC insert. I DO NOT own the Ratchet and Clank series Insomniac Games does. Also I need a cover photo so PM me if you have any ideas or if you want to make it yourself - Cheers
1. Chapter 1

New beginnings

What is life? That was the though that kept running through my head as I fell from the cliff face of my latest battle. "Clank, a little help here would be nice" "of course Ratchet hang on." With that Clank activated the helipack and I was able to float down toward the next cliff. When I landed I looked around for the enemy and saw him descending from the cliff via jetpack. "Well looks like we have company buddy, be ready for anything." The robot landed on the cliff and drew a rather large looking missile launcher and proceeded to fire off a volley of missiles in my direction. I started to run toward the missiles, confusing my enemy as I pulled of a perfect front flip to dodge the incoming missiles. As I landed I activated my quick select and pulled out my combuster and fired a few shots at the robot, successfully hitting it in the head and decommissioning it for good. "One down lets see how many more to go." I activated my hoverboots and sped off towards the ledge of this cliff and pulled out my plasma striker to see if I could pick off some more enemies. "Boom, headshot" I called out to clank who gave off his signature chuckle in return. This went on for a while until I ran out of ammunition and was forced to get up close and personal. I had Clank activate the helipack so I could float down to the next cliff to mop up the rest of the enemies. As I landed I decided to have some fun and pulled out the negotiator and rained hell on the rest of the bots. The smoke cleared to reveal an entire field of mangled robot parts and smell of burning oil. "All in days work huh pal" "yes I would believe so lets get back to fongoids and inform them that their problem has been dealt with" replied clank. We made our way back to the village to enjoy some tea with the elder before we had to leave. "Alright just give us a call if you need anything else ok" said Ratchet to the elder before leaving out of the hut towards Aphelion. "Aphelion set a course for Apogee Station we're paying Talwyn a visit." Right away Ratchet" replied Aphelion as they started to leave the atmosphere of Morklon. "Man, it's been awhile since we've seen Talwyn huh," "indeed" replied Clank as he turned on the radio to Pirate Radio. "_Oi this is Rusty Pete playing your favorite- hick tunes on pirate radio._ And so our heroes went off to Apogee station to meet with Talwyn but were unaware of the happenings of another galaxy which would soon become their next adventure. _Andromeda galaxy 8:13 Gst (galactic standard time.)_

"You have your contract, you will be paid half now and the other half upon completion" said a rather shady looking man to a behemoth of a blarg standing in the shadows. "Right, now lets talk real business, who's my mark" said the blarg to the man. "His name is Ratchet you fill find him in the Polaris galaxy" said the man. "Well alright then I'll be back soon and I'll be expecting my money when I come back." "Oh and panzer?" "Yes." "Do be careful he has already taken out my best droids that I sent to kill him on Morklon." "Trust me Chancellor Orian, I'm no droid." With that panzer set off in his starfighter to the Polaris galaxy where he would give this so called "Ratchet" the fight of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everybody thank you to those who reviewed speaking of which big shout out to StarRider152 for reviewing it means a lot to me so without further ado here's chapter 2

The Hunt is on

Panzer's Pov

I was looking at the file of my latest target when I noticed that he may be the greatest challenge that I will most likely ever have. He has saved numerous galaxy's and seems to own several high ordinance weaponry, evident from his Grummelnet shopping records. I looked down at the file again to see where his last whereabouts were so I could get an idea of where to start my hunt. "Planet Morklon huh, computer, pull up the star maps to the Polaris galaxy and set a course to planet Morklon." I readied my gear as my ship indicated that I was close to arriving at Morklon. I pulled out my sword and started to sharpen and test the whip capability to make sure that nothing was malfunctioning. Then I pulled out my heavy lancer, a bit old fashioned I know but this gun has never failed me. I walked over to my custom made armor and started to put it on. I checked it's camouflaging capabilities and found out that it had been damaged during my last battle. "Damn looks like I'm not going for the stealthy approach." With that I put on my arm mounted shield and check to make sure that still worked. To my surprise it did, after all it did get hit directly by a missile. After that I got my bandolier of grenades and looped them around my body. "Okay, that should be it computer lower the loading ramp." I readied my gun as the ramp lowered I was expecting some kind of enemy judging how this is one of Ratchet's many battlegrounds. To my surprise I found myself landed on a lush green hill with a small village off in the distance. I had my helmet get the language translator going just incase the spoke a different language here. I made my way to the rather primitive looking village and had to fight off a few of the land's predators along the way. They fell swiftly to my sword, no need to waste ammo on them. As I entered the village I was getting some really frightened looking stares from the inhabitants. About halfway through the village I spotted the biggest hut which I assumed was the Elder's. I made my way up to it and knocked on the door. A rather small looking creature emerged which my helmet identified as a Fongoid. "What can I do for you" asked the scared looking creature. "I'm just looking to ask you some questions" I replied to try and calm down the creature. "Well ok come inside please" the creature opened the door for me and I stepped inside. "Nice place you have here" I said as I pulled off my helmet. "Thank you" replied the Fongoid as he took a seat. I did the same and set my helmet on the nearby table. "I'm looking for a man named Ratchet, have you soon him lately" I asked the Fongoid. "Well yes I have he was just here recently" the Fongoid replied. "Excellent do you know where he went by any chance" I once again asked the Fongoid. "If I remember correctly, I believe he said that he was going to the Nundac asteroid ring" replied the Fongoid. "Thank you for your time" I said to the Fongoid as I got up, put my helmet on, and walked out the door. I made my back to my ship and plotted a course to the Nundac asteroid ring. To my surprise I saw that there was a space station orbiting the ring. I assumed that Ratchet was there and I also was thinking of how to get inside of the station. As I started my approach I noticed a small pod which I assumed led into the station. I landed my ship on the pad and walked up the pod and found that I needed the launch codes to get in. I was just about the walk back to my ship to scout another route when I heard a squawk and turned around to see a blue man and a parrot beckoning me to come over. "I oughta warn you that the owner of that station ain't accustomed to visitors" said the blue man as I walked up to him. "What difference does it make to me" I replied. "Well here's how I see it, you need the codes to the pod and I happen to have them" the blue man said to me. "Well is there anyway I could get those codes off of you" I asked the blue man. "I'm glad you asked, you see I'm in the need of some leviathan souls" the man replied to me. "Well ok then I'll be back with some souls." With that I set off towards a teleporter cannon.


	3. Chapter 3

Apogee Station

Panzer's P.O.V

I walked over to the teleporter cannon unsure of how to operate it. I had my helmet boot up a manual of this particular model of cannon. After quickly reading up on how to operate the cannon I chose my target and activated the cannon. Before I knew it I was already on the next island. I advanced forward to be met with what looked like a giant insect looking creature.

I pulled out my trusty sword and activated the whip function and swung it around effectively eviscerating the insect creatures. It went on like this for a while until I came across a rather large looking creature that was floating around the island I was on. "That must be what a leviathan looks like." I pulled out my heavy lancer and fired off a volley at its head seeming to do a good deal of damage. The leviathan started to charge at me so I stepped out of the way and drew my sword. As the leviathan started to pull back I stuck my sword into its neck, killing it on the spot. As it died, a blue aura surrounded me and I absorbed it for safe keeping.

I made my down the island fighting off more insects until I reached a cliff face that I had to ascend. I drew my sword and activated its whip; I swung it towards the cliff face where it stuck in to the top. I retracted the whip which had the desired effect of a grappling hook. As I was walking I saw the only way to get to the next island was to use swingshot targets. Unfortunately for me I had no swingshot so I just used my sword like I did on the cliff face. After I landed on the next island I spotted another leviathan and I had an idea.

I drew my sword and activated the whip. As I did so I swung it towards the leviathan where it stuck into its hide. It started to thrash around wildly so I retracted the whip bringing myself onto its back where I took my sword and drove it through its head. This killed the beast and it floated down to a nearby island. When it landed I jumped off of its corpse and absorbed its soul. I looked around and spotted another teleporter cannon leading to another island with a leviathan nearby. I activated the cannon and sped off towards the island.

There where some more of the insects around the island which I mopped up with my sword and made my way to where the leviathan floated. The leviathan was to far away to use my sword so I had to get its attention with my heavy lancer. I fired off a few shots at its head to get it to come near but to my surprise it started to fire off some orbs of energy at me. I dodged them and another idea came to me. I waited for it to open its mouth again and when it did I tossed a frag grenade into it which detonated and killed the beast.

I figured three souls were enough to trade for the launch codes so I made my way back to the teleporter cannon. I sighted in the cannon to the first one by my ship and activated it. When I landed I walked over to where the blue man was. "Looks like you made it back with my souls huh partner" the blue man said. "I did say that I would didn't I" I replied. "Well now don't get all rustled up I'll take those souls off yer hands now, here's the launch codes." I thanked the man and walked up to the pod that I assumed led into the station.

After a short while the pod docked at what looked like a maintenance hub with some floating platforms and a large door at the end. I ran through the gauntlet of platforms until I ended up at the entrance to the door. As soon as I stepped through the door alarms started to blare and a voice came on the loudspeaker who I assumed was Ratchet. "Lay down your arms and prepare to be escorted out of the station" Ratchet said through the loudspeaker. I looked directly at the loudspeaker which seemed to have a camera built in and said "I'm coming for you I hope you're ready" and with that I shot the loudspeaker so Ratchet could not see me in that room.

Ratchet's P.O.V

"Damn I wonder how that guy got through and what the hell he wants with me" I said to Talwyn. "I don't know but we best be ready I have a feeling that he will be here soon" she replied. I walked over to a weapons locker that Talwyn had here and looked through it to find some weapons. I walked out with a Shard Reaper for myself and my wrench. I turned to Talwyn to ready her weapons as we waited for what seemed to be a bounty hunter to arrive at their location.


	4. Chapter 4

Captured

Panzer's P.O.V

I started to make my way through an open door to my left leading into the oasis-like Apogee Space Station. As soon as I stepped foot into the next room I was met with a few robots that shot lasers out of their arms as they spun. I decided to use my heavy lancer on this one so I could stay out of the range of the robot's arm lasers. As soon as I finished the last one a turret popped up and caught me off guard. I took some hits which my heavy armor absorbed and deployed my shield so I would not take anymore. I finished off the turret and stepped into the actual station.

I was impressed at the craftsmanship of the station it would be a shame if I had to destroy it. That was my plan b if Ratchet proved to be too much. After all, my contract did say dead or alive but I get paid more for alive so I'll try to keep it that way. I stepped down onto a hill and was ambushed by a few robots. They fell swiftly to my heavy lancer and I continued on.

I came up on a clearing with high walls surrounding me with only a hatch being the only clear choice of advancement. As I stepped up to the hatch I was surrounded by robots and took a hit to my chest which made it through my armor. In response I drew my sword and activated the whip. I swung it around cleaving all the bots in two. I took a break for a moment to repair my armor and nourish my wounds. I pulled out a canister of my special nanotech that not only healed but repaired also.

After I was done I walked over to the hatch to try and get it to open. I tried to lift the hatch but it proved to be too heavy. So I drew my sword and pried the hatch open. When the hatch opened I was met with what looked like an aqueduct. It's a good thing that my helmet has built in respirators so I don't have to worry about drowning. I jumped in and activated my charge boots so I could get out of here faster. About halfway through mines got deployed so I had to go a little slower.

When I got out I was met with another ambush of bots. I pulled out some EMP grenades to fry the bots' circuits. When they were down I saw another doorway and made my way towards it. When the door opened up four turrets popped up and started to fire at me. I deployed my shield and threw another EMP grenade to disable them.

After they were down I made my way to yet another doorway. As I looked at the door I could tell that it was going to take a lot of explosives to get passed it. Lucky for me I had that kind of ordinance. I pulled some sticky grenades off of my bandolier and threw them on the door. I then retreated to a safe position and detonated them.

Ratchet's P.O.V

As I was watching the door I was surprised to see it fly off and land at my feet. I readied my shard reaper and waited for whatever was going to come through that hole. As the smoke started to clear I saw a figure coming up on us rather fast and he had a blue shield raised as he was running. Before I could react Talwyn had rushed up to meet him and was smacked against a wall and hopefully, was only knocked out.

I bared my teeth and ran forward with my shard reaper to kill this bounty hunter. I fired the shard reaper at him but it just bounced off of his shield. He rushed forward and knocked my gun away with his shield so I pulled out my wrench and gave it a good smack. His shield went down and I got a complete picture of this hulking man. He pulled out a mean looking sword that looked a lot like Chainblade's from Bogon. I charged him with my wrench only to be met with his sword against my wrench. He delivered a solid kick to my stomach knocking me across the room as I stood up I saw that his sword was wrapped around my wrench like a whip. Before I knew it my wrench was sent flying away. The last thing I saw was his giant fist as it crashed into my head knocking me out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys it's been a while since I've updated and for that I'm sorry so with that let's get started.**

**Double Crossed**

I walked over to Ratchet's limp body and checked to see if he was still alive. I reached down to check his pulse and to my surprise was still beating. After all I did punch him a little harder than I meant to. I slung his body over my shoulder and made my way top the teleporter in the corner of the room. After some fiddling I figured out how to zone in on my ship's location. I appeared beside my ship and lowered the ramp to the cargo bay where a pod outfitted with a cryosleep function awaited Ratchet.

After I strapped Ratchet into his pod, I activated the cryosleep so he wouldn't wake up during the trip back to the Andromeda galaxy. I walked back into the cockpit of my ship and set a course to planet Naan to discuss payment with Chancellor Orian. On my way back I was hailed by what seemed like a pirate's ship. "Hand over the booty and *hick* no one needs to be hurt" came a voice over my comm system. In response I deployed my laser cannons and destroyed the pirate's craft. As I was flying past the explosion a robotic head flew into my windshield, I assumed that it was from the pirate. The head would not come off so I used my wipers to wipe it off.

Upon arriving at Chancellor Orian's compound I noticed some armed guards on the landing platform to escort me inside. I walked back down to the cargo hold of my ship and lowered the loading ramp. The guards walked in and activated the repulsor lifts on the bottom of the pod and carried him off to whatever holding cell they were going to keep him in. I stripped off my armor and weapons so the guards would not hold me up at security. But before I left I opened up small box containing an old omniblade that I modified so it would not be detected by metal detectors.

After strapping my knife to my leg I stepped out and followed the guards inside the compound where they put a blindfold on me and searched me for weapons with a metal detector. After finding none they continued down the hallways until they stopped at what seemed like a door and after a moment a computer told the guard in front of me that his prints were accepted. That told me that the security doors in the compound take fingerprints to open. As I always do with these kinds of places, I started to make up and escape plan just in case things don't go as planned.

After a while we stopped again but instead of a print reader the guard just knocked on the door. The door opened and my blindfold was pulled off. The guards stood outside and I walked inside of Chancellor Orian's office and took a seat. "Well, well, well if it isn't Panzer, back with my target I presume" said Orian as he spun his chair around to face me. "Yes, I brought him alive so I expect to be paid a little more than we agreed upon" I replied as I crossed my arms and looked into his eyes. "Yes about that I have another job for you." "No first I get paid" I replied. "You misunderstand; the job is not for you the job is you." "You should have just paid me the money, I love money" I replied as I stood up. "I have great plans for this galaxy that involve me as its ruler and I cannot have you getting hired to come after me." "That was a bad choice now I'll have to kill you" I said as I was about to reach out towards the chancellor only to be tazed his guards standing behind me.

They dragged me out of the room and were about to put the blindfold back on me. Before the guards could react I drew my knife and stabbed the first guard in the neck. Before the other guard could react I yanked my knife out of the dead guard's neck and plunged the knife into the second guard's chest. The guard slumped to the ground and I took his gun and made my way out into the hallway. I saw a sign that lead to the security room and followed to I came to a door. I waited until a guard came though and stabbed him in the neck I pulled him through the door and cut off his finger to use on other doors.

I came up to the security room and used the finger to open the door.

I stabbed the guard inside and used the security cameras to find the cell where they were keeping Ratchet. I decided to free him because I am going to need help killing Orian. Before I left I put the cameras on a loop so they wouldn't see me in the hallways. I continued on to the cell blocks killing any guard that I came across and hid their bodies. I finally came up to the cell where they were keeping Ratchet and opened it up. He was still in the pod asleep so in opened up the pod and slung his body over my shoulder. I made my way out to the docking bay shooting any guards in my way. I got to my ship right when the alarm sounded. I got inside my ship and set a course to my hideout on planet Rexus.

I flew off into space without attracting any attention and made my way to Planet Rexus. I walked down to the cargo hold where I left ratchets body and got another pod ready for cryosleep. I loaded his body inside and activated the cryosleep. After a while I landed at my hideout on Rexus and unloaded Ratchet's body into my garage and waited for him to wake up.

**So there goes another chapter hope you guys like it. Also I got the idea of the omniblade from RevenantReaper so credit to him/her. - cheers**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody I'm starting the story again after a very long wait. Just haven't been able to write much since I recently got a job and joined a police explorer program. Now without further delay on with the story**

**A New mission**

I sat in my safehouse's garage waiting for the inevitable moment when ratchet would wake up and no doubt try to kill me. After a short wait Ratchet's containment pod signaled that its occupant was regaining consciousness. After a short while the pod started to open up and Ratchet was starting to stir. He finally woke up and instinctively reached his wrench which was normally at his side, only to find me across the room from him holding the very weapon he was looking for. He stepped out of the pod but before he tried to make a move I said "I know what you're thinking, don't try it" he took a few steps forward and sat down in a chair I set out for him. As he sat down I decided to give him his wrench back as a sign of trust and good faith. He grasped his wrench but instead of swinging it at me he simply started off by saying "Where am I and why did you kidnap me?" I looked over him for a little bit before answering "Well for starters you are currently in my safehouse located within the Andromeda galaxy" he mulled over that information for a while before saying "you still didn't tell me why you kidnapped me." I couldn't help but smile at his comment only because he didn't seem to care that he was in another galaxy. I pulled out my contract with his picture and name on it and showed it to him while saying "this is why I kidnapped you." He took the piece of paper and studied it before saying "well, what went wrong." Once again I found myself smiling; it's almost as if this isn't his first kidnapping rodeo. I took off my helmet and set it beside me as I started to tell him what happened "the original plan was for you to be killed by chancellor Orian as was the original contract, however that backstabbing fool decided to turn on me and I was forced to improvise, this led me to you he seemed to be pretty worried about you ruining his plans so I decided to take you along with me." Ratchet looked at me and said "so what's this got to do with me?" Well first of all me and you are going to kill him to get my payment for the original contract." Ratchet smiled and said "so you are a bounty hunter to the core only in it for the money" I laughed at him and said "you'd be right about that one and you're obviously a hero in it the hero business to save lives, so in my eyes it's a win win situation for both of us I get payment and you can help the innocent people of this galaxy." Ratchet looked as if he was about to disagree but to my surprise he looked up and said "Well if we are going to do this we might as well do it right, what's our plan." I pulled out a map of the galaxy and highlighted several target's within the system. I handed the map to Ratchet and said "Those areas are key points within the chancellor's regime our job as it is now, is to weaken those points, therefore weakening the chancellors army. Ratchet downloaded the map's contents to his help desk and said "Well let's get started, which target are we going after first. I put the map away and said "the first set of targets will be centered on fuel and oil to halt the spread of armor around our area of operations." Ratchet looked puzzled as he was contemplating on how they were going to do this. I spoke up and said "I've done some research on which oil tycoons are operating in the system and pinpointed one overlord over all, that being a business called Prime Industries who has close ties to Orian, so they will be our first objective. Ratchet decided to do some digging on his help desk about Prime Industries and found out that they were run by a woman named Fiona Taylor he then spoke up and said "Prime Industries are run by a woman called Fiona Taylor I think that we should gain her trust to find out more about Orian's oil tycoon. I looked over at ratchet and said "before we leave there is an armory around the corner you can stock up on weapons and armor there I'll be waiting in the ship." With that I stood up and got inside the ship, waiting for ratchet as he geared up. Ratchet some time later took a seat in the ship next to me and we blasted off toward planted Zuala.


	7. Chapter 7

**Making Friends**

After a relatively short flight, we broke the atmosphere of Zuela and found a landing platform outside of Prime Industries. We readied our gear and stepped out of the ship to be immediately fired at by Orian's troops. We took cover behind a tipped oil truck and I threw a grenade over to thin the ranks of the troops.

"How did they know we were here?" shouted Ratchet over the sound of gunfire hitting the side of the truck. I poked my head out of the side of the truck before quickly recoiling as a blaster shot flew by my head. "They didn't know we were, from the looks of it Orian's men are trying to take over the city." I said as I readied my Heavy Lancer.

I rushed out from behind the truck, taking shots at Orian's men and receiving some as well. "Ratchet, get behind me." I deployed my shield and started advancing toward the enemy line. Ratchet stood behind me and started taking potshots at Orian's men with his Combuster. After a few more minutes we broke the enemy line and cleaned up the stragglers.

"Well that was fun." I retracted my shield and walked over to ratchet who was reloading his Combuster. Ratchet looked down the road at some men who were wearing the Premium Industries logo on their combat armor. "I think we should talk to them about where to find Fiona." As he started to walk toward the men I noticed one of them turn around and shoot a round at Ratchet. Before the round could hit I tackled ratchet to the ground and said "Hey, don't shoot we're trying to help." The man walked over to us saying "he he sorry about that guys we're a little edgy nowadays." I got Ratchet and walked over to the guard "well no harm done." I said as I pulled Ratchet up. "By the way do you know where we can find Fiona Taylor?" I said as we walked with the guard back to their frontline. "You see that giant tower back there, well that's HQ you can find her there." After thanking the guard Ratchet and I walked towards the giant tower whose shadow seemed to cover the entire city.

As we were walking Ratchet spoke up "hey, thanks for the save back there." I gave him a thumbs up "Don't mention it." After a few more blocks we finally came up to the tower's entrance. There was an intercom on the wall which I spoke into "Hey let us in will you, we're looking for your boss." After some static the gate guard came on "well I could let you in but how can we trust you?" I looked over to Ratchet before saying "How about this do you guys need anything done right now?" The guard chuckled and said "Actually there is we need someone to pick up an experimental vehicle the eggheads in the lab cooked up, when you get there just ask for the Devastator."

After that, we walked to the location the guard gave us until we found a gate with another guard next to it. I walked up to him and asked for the "Devastator." He chuckled and said "yeah it's just around back you'll know it when you see it." Ratchet went around the corner first and stopped dead in his tracks "you've got to be shitting me." He said as I walked around the corner. Before us was a ridiculous neon pink moped with a flower basket and a sidecar.

A few moments later and after many laughs from the guards we finally arrived back at the tower. "I'm going to kill that guard I said as I walked back to the intercom "we got your Devastator now let us in." Seconds later the gate to the tower was raised and we walked in.

The plaza of the tower included a landing pad and vendors from Megacorp, Gadgetron, and Grummelnet. Ratchet looked dumbfounded when he saw all three vendors "how is that possible." He walked up to the Grummelnet vendor and bought ammunition for his weapons. I walked up beside him "All three of the corporations have their claws in Andromeda they make more money that way."

We walked up to the main doors of the tower and walked in. The building looked a lot less glamorous on the inside showing off all grey walls with no décor. We found an elevator and stepped inside, we found a button marked "Ceo office" and pressed it. After a short ride we found ourselves outside the doors to Fiona's office. We stepped inside and found Fiona on the phone with which sounded like an investor "how bout we discuss this business over a warm cup of coffee ok?" She hung up the phone and said good evening gentlemen, how may I help you.

We both sat down in front of her desk "I'll be honest with you." I said. "We need to find out more about Orian and his allies" She looked down at some papers on her desk "I think we can help each other then, but first you must do something for me. Ratchet and I looked at each other before I spoke up "what do you have in mind?" She grabbed a remote control and pointed it at a holoscreen in the back. "This is Orian's staging point for his troop's attack on the city." I spoke up before she could continue "Let me guess you want us to destroy it to prevent more troops from getting into the city." She turned off the holoscreen "that is correct, do this and I will give you the location of a meeting between Orian's top brass." Ratchet and I got up from our seats "Consider it done." I said as we walked out the door. We went back through the building towards the landing pad where I called my ship over to it. I turned to Ratchet and said "Alright here's the plan, we'll use my ships cannons to deal with large targets when that's done we go on foot to kill off the rest." Ratchet cocked his gun "Sounds like a plan, lets get moving." With that we speed off toward the staging area to wreak havoc on Orian's troops.


End file.
